peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa The Killer Pt. 1
'''Peppa The Killer Pt. 1 '''is an episode of Scream!. Summary Peppa steals Stuart and Billy's drugs and starts killing people. Transcript Peppa: *munches on drugs* Drugs are so good. Stuart: Wait a second those are my drugs. Peppa: (in Satan's voice) SHUT UP!!! *gets a knife out and attacks Stuart and Billy with the knife* Billy: Help me- *implodes* Peppa: Now to kill Anna Rabbit. MWHAHAHA leaves Stuart: ALSO HELP M- *implodes* God: *revives Stuart and Billy* to Anna Rabbit Anna Rabbit: Lalalalalalalalalala Peppa: Hello. *feeds Anna Rabbit too much chocolate and gives her diabetes* Elsa Rabbit: *sees Anna about to be skinned alive* YOU MONSTER! *shoots ice at Peppa* Peppa: Too late, she was already skinned alive! Elsa Rabbit: Mummy! Daddy! Rabbit and Mr. Bunny walk in Miss Rabbit: What happened to Anna? Elsa Rabbit: She was skinned alive! Peppa skinned her alive! Miss Rabbit: Oh no! Elsa Rabbit: She's a killer Peppa: *gets a knife out and attacks Elsa Rabbit with the knife* HERE'S PEPPA! HASTA LA VISTA, BABY! The Terminator: Line stealer. to shoot Peppa but fails Elsa Rabbit: Monster! *tries to freeze Peppa but fails* Mr. Bunny: Noooo! Peppa: *attacks Elsa Rabbit with knife* HERE'S PEPPA! to Elsa Rabbit in a hospital bed Miss Rabbit: Hi, Elsa. Elsa Rabbit: Mummy! I have both cancer and diabetes and my face is bleeding! Miss Rabbit: I know. Elsa Rabbit: Mummy, can you pull the plug? Miss Rabbit: Why, Elsa? Elsa Rabbit: I'm going to die. Miss Rabbit: Fine. *pulls the plug* Elsa Rabbit: Goodbye, Mummy. Miss Rabbit: *sobbing* Goodbye, Elsa. Elsa Rabbit: *dies* Miss Rabbit: Noooooo! to Peppa on a killing spree, then she goes to a cemetery a close up of Anna and Elsa's grave, on it, it says "ANNA & ELSA RABBIT, 2013-2015" Peppa: *laughs evilly* Stuart: That is just sad Billy: I agree Peppa: Shut up or die! *electroutes Stuart and Billy by throwing a TV on them* Both: We're okay *gets carried into an ambulence* goes on a killing spree at The Mall Kenny McBunny: Hello Peppa Peppa: *gets a knife out* Kenny McBunny: Oh no!' Peppa: *attacks Kenny McBunny with a knife* Kenny McBunny: *falls off 6 floors and dies* Peppa: Good riddance Po Penguin: Oh my gosh! She killed Kenny! Shaggy: You monster! Peppa: *gets a knife out and attacks Shaggy with it* Shaggy: *dies* to Satania Satania: I want to kill Pepp- Peppa: HERE'S PEPPA! *gets a knife out and attacks Satania* Satania: Goodbye, underworld. *dies* Peppa: *laughs evilly* Police Officer: *stands behind Peppa* ma'am!, TURN AROUND!! Peppa: *turns around and takes out pistol* Time to die. *shoots him in the leg* Police Officer: OW!, OW! OW! Peppa: *slices the Officer's head off* Police Officer: *dies* Peppa: *runs behind Mummy Sheep* HERE'S PEPPA!! *stabs her in the back* Mummy Sheep: OWW!!!!!!! Peppa: RAAAA, *laughs evilly* Mummy Sheep: *implodes* Peppa: WHat a day. Now It's time to go to my house. to Peppa's house and fades to black The End